


【九亭】明日有雨

by juesare



Category: xinkouhuyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	【九亭】明日有雨

“因为想抱着你。”  
怎么挂的电话呢，刘筱亭并不知道。只知道骤然看镜子时被自己的耳垂和脸颊的红色吓了一跳。翻出啤酒，贴耳朵上，感受那冰凉的水落在耳廓上。  
上一次喝酒还是跟张九泰，两个人买了心仪已久的Dynaudio的music7，刘筱亭想要蓝色，张九泰心仪红色，最后买了灰色的，放在家里看起来像是一个胡乱堆放的棺材。  
“你说死后，我们怎么才在一起啊。”刘筱亭被摸脊背摸的舒服，脑袋跟着坂本龙一晃。  
“多好办啊，”张九泰伸手去勾那放在桌子上的饼干，被刘筱亭不轻不重的拍下。“到时候哪个朋友还在，就两份骨灰给他，让他拌一拌，倒门口那滴水观音里去。”  
拉开啤酒拉环，刘筱亭嗯了一声。  
“那花得烧根。”  
喝的醉混混，眯着眼睛的刘筱亭像是粘人的云彩，扒着张九泰的手。皮肉挨着皮肉，锁骨上落下窗外还没飘干净的柳絮。  
音响切到流行歌，曾经被张九泰收藏过，两人说绝对是个黑人女歌手，戳开主页的确如此。  
笑着咬对方手指，说无用的默契。  
b市已经能被称为炎热了，皮肤和皮肤之间是汗，情欲和情欲之间，也是汗。脊梁骨被一截一截地抚摸，不耐的往上顶着，去亲张九泰还带着草莓汁子的唇。  
啤酒罐在床头，手机也震动，床也震动，还剩一口，发出轻微的哗啦啦的声音。张九泰捏着罐子喝干净，捏着刘筱亭的下巴接吻。  
啤酒已经不凉了，常温的苦水中，两人交错的口舌。手臂贴着，胸膛贴着，腰胯贴着，淌着水的性器也贴着。  
肉体和灵魂，都不想离开你。  
我的肉体，用尽一切，接纳你。刘筱亭跨坐在张九泰腿上，肩胛骨耸动，在迷迷糊糊的反光中变成一只肉色的蛾。张九泰摸着刘筱亭小臂的肌肉，突出的手腕骨，指节，指甲盖。  
委屈着，几乎是掉下眼泪了。  
欲望像是发酵的面团，蓬松，带着一点俗气的酸味。地毯在天上飘，吊灯落在身旁。张九泰跟刘筱亭，在情欲中相互依偎，只有无休止的亲密，才能共同抵挡存在于无数梦境中斜斜扭扭的畸形怪物。  
交错的腿，阳光像是流淌的蜂蜜，从刘筱亭的深色皮肤上粘稠的划过，堆积在张九泰几近于苍白的腿上，膝盖连带大腿，肉圆润的画圈，颠动到抱着张九泰脖子，发出唔唔声的刘筱亭。  
射出的浊液一前一后滴落在床单上，张九泰蘸着，在刘筱亭的肚脐边上画了一朵歪歪斜斜的小花。  
而不是现在，气温不一样，湿度不一样。  
打开衣柜 ，几乎是跪着，缩进张九泰所有衣服里。  
“宝贝。”  
什么时候拨出去的电话呢，等接通时刘筱亭已经快憋不住眼泪。张九泰把手机拿远，给他听窗外那轻轻重重的雨声。带着泪腔，刘筱亭小声的，一遍一遍说着。  
“我只想听你。”  
“好。”  
不一样又有什么关系呢，就跟世界上没有任何两个地方会永远天气一样一般。只要在下雨时带着伞，避免淋湿爱意，不就好了吗。  
拿着手机，看自己家芳芳直播喂猫的郭霄汉，装作看不见自己同事从旅行箱里抽出伞来。  
谁谈恋爱，不是一个睁眼瞎呢。


End file.
